This invention relates to electrical stringed musical instruments and to an electrical connector for such instruments.
Magnetic transducers for electric instruments are located near the strings and function to convert the vibrations of a string into an electrical signal. The transducers are connected to controls on the instrument and to output jacks by hard wire soldered connections. The jacks enable connection to an amplifier for amplification and modulation of the signals.
Not all prior art magnetic transducers produce the same audio signal. For example, some transducers provide a strong midrange frequency audio signal, with only adequate amounts of bass and treble. Other transducers provide a strong high end frequency audio signal and a high treble signal. Some prior art magnetic transducers introduce significant distortion into the audio signal of the instrument, while other prior art transducers provide a substantially distortion-free audio signal. The audio signal produced by a prior art transducer also is affected by the pattern of soldered connections to the guitar controls.
A musician is likely to want to tailor acoustical output to the type of music being played. This can be done by changing from one instrument to another with a different array of transducers and/or with differently wired transducers. However, electric instruments are very expensive, and many musicians are unable to own more than one at a time.
The acoustical effects of an instrument can be altered by replacing or rewiring the transducers. However replacing or rewiring the transducer requires desoldering the wires connecting the transducer to other electric components of the instrument, and a subsequent resoldering of wires. Therefore, it is both difficult and time-consuming to replace or rewire the magnetic transducer of a prior art electric stringed instrument. The soldering clearly goes beyond the range of adjustments that could be made by a musician between sets of a performance.
The prior art includes many types plug and socket electrical connectors. However, these prior art pairs of mateable connectors have not been used in electric stringed instruments. Furthermore, these types of connectors would require uniformity among the many manufacturers of instruments and the many manufacturers of transducers. Additionally, the provision of a plug on each end of each wire in an electric stringed instrument would add significantly to the cost of the instrument.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an improved electric stringed instrument which enables easy replacement or rewiring of magnetic transducers.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a transducer connector which is adaptable for usage on most electric stringed instrument.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide an electric guitar transducer connector which is compatible for use with most electric guitar transducers.
It is yet another object of the subject invention to provide an electric guitar transducer connector to enable transducer interchange in a time-efficient manner.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide an electric guitar transducer connector which may be manufactured easily and at a low cost.